Perfect
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: ...probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written!


**This might have to be the fluffiest thing I have ever written…and I love it :D **

**KOGAN AHEAD! (Oh and Kendall is 7 in this and Logan is 6)**

Little footsteps caused crunching noises to sound from the freshly fallen leaves that rested by the sidewalk. Logan stood beside his older and much taller friend right next to the huge leaf pile that was on the blonde's lawn. The raven haired boy stood up on his tippy toes, yet he still failed to be even close to eye-level with his buddy.

"I'm too short, Kenny." He sighed.

"No you're not!" Kendall replied, "I'm just…too tall."

Logan looked down at his feet shyly, "B-but you're perfect…if you're perfect then that means your height is too."

Kendall shrugged, "You're more perfect than I am…"

The brunette shook his head.

"Yes you are!" Kendall pleaded.

Logan didn't say anything else. Being as talkative as he was, Kendall couldn't stand the silence; he had to stay quiet, though. There was no way he was going to let Logan win what the blonde thought was a round of the 'silent game'.

"No fair, Logie! You're so good at the silent game!" Kendall pouted.

"We weren't playing the silent game…" Logan added.

"We weren't?"

"Nope…but if we were, you lost." Logan said flatly.

"You're really funny, so that makes you perfect." Kendall smiled.

"You're funnier…"

Kendall groaned, "Fine, but you're smarter! See, you are perfect, Logie."

"I'm not that smart." Logan answered.

"Ugh!" Kendall yelled, "Hmm…oh, you're really fast at hockey!"

"You're faster…"

"What about this one…you are super good at riding bikes, you started riding before me and Carlos and James!" Kendall cheered.

"…but I still use training wheels."

"Lo-gan!" Kendall whined.

"What?"

"Why won't you just say you're perfect?!" Kendall asked.

"Cause lying is bad." Logan sighed.

Kendall had run out of clever comments. For one of the first times in the blonde's life, he had gone completely silent for a whole minute. His mind was far from silent at that moment, though. It was busy and filled with plans. How could he show his friend how perfect he thought he was? Without letting any other ideas pass through his mind, Kendall leapt over to Logan and bent down, sending his fingers towards the boy's stomach. Both of them fell to the ground, landing right in the pile of leaves. Leaf by leaf, the orange and red plants fluttered into the air and then back on top of the friends.

"You're perfect! You're perfect! You're perfect! You're perfect! You're perfect! You're perfect!" Kendall chanted as he tickled his little friend.

Logan laughed so hard that it came to the point where he struggled to catch his breath, "Ken-ny!" He called out, bursting right back in hysterical giggles.

"Just say it, Logan…SAY IT!" He continued to tickle the raven haired boy.

"N-no!" Logan choked out.

"Then I'm still gonna tickle you!" Kendall smirked.

"K-indle!" He gasped, "P-Please s-stop s-s-so I c-c-can b-breathe!"

Once Kendall stopped, Logan shot up from the ground and panted like a dog. His face was red from all the laughter, but it added an even more adorable factor to his whole façade along with the big sweater that swallowed his little body up and the pants that hung down from his tiny waist. He smiled, allowing his big dimples to be visible.

"Logie you promised you'd say it if I stopped!"

"I never promised!" Logan cried.

"Please." Was all the blonde said, "I love you and I want you to know how amazing you are!"

"Y-you…?" Logan's voice cracked. _Oh please please please please don't start crying like a big baby_! He thought. Ever since his mom left him and his father a few years back, the small child hadn't been told he was loved in ages, "…love m-me?"

"Of course!" Kendall cheered.

"Why?" Logan added.

"Cause you're perfect!" Kendall snickered.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"You wanted a real answer…didn't you?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "No one loves me…even my mommy didn't love me, that's why she left…or that's what my daddy always tells me."

"Logie, you are the smartest, coolest, funest, awesomest, silliest, bestest friend I could ever have! And your mommy and daddy must be really dumb for not loving someone as perfect as you!" Kendall grinned.

Logan's lip quivered as warm tears slid down his pale cheeks, "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?" Kendall replied.

"Should I answer that?"

Kendall laughed, "YES I mean it! I love you, Logie…I love you SOOOOO much!"

**I hope you found it as amazingly adorable as I did :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
